


greedy

by siyeonists



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Cute, F/F, IM GONNA SOB, Mimo, i miss mina, im soft for mimo, mimo cutest, mimo doesnt deserve angst, mimo fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 21:57:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21106667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siyeonists/pseuds/siyeonists
Summary: / greedy /adjective: having or showing an intense and selfish desire for somethingan au where momo is greedy for once in her lifetime.





	greedy

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally a series of drabbles, like a four panel comic page or something but i cant draw so now it's here, written. 
> 
> i miss mina and this is really sudden but i hope you will like it!

Momo is not the type to get jealous. She enjoys seeing her girlfriend Mina having fun with her friends and workmates. She doesn’t suffocate nor did she ever think about controlling Mina’s communication with the others. Momo doesn’t understand why people will even try to push their significant others to the point where they feel like being in a relationship is a grave mistake. All the questions running through her mind have been halted when someone sits in front of her, putting a leather wallet on the table.

**“Seems like you’re busy thinking about something.”** Momo’s eyes met the woman’s and she didn’t waste any second before smiling at her. Mina curves her lips into a smile and gives Momo a tap on the back of her palm that’s been lying on the wood for how long. **“Did you wait long?”**

Momo shakes her head. She turns her palm and then wraps her fingers around her girlfriend’s hand. Her hand’s cold and Momo guessed that it’s the result for walking to the restaurant despite the weather. It’s Christmas season. Mina always reminds her about her birthday that will come in a few more weeks but Momo will just shrug it off.

**“Not really. I got here less than ten minutes ago.” **

**“What are you reading?”**

**“Oh.”** Momo raises her hand with her phone in it. A waiter walks towards them and Mina nods before starting to talk to the guy who’s patiently taking notes about their orders. Mina and Momo don’t mind eating at the same place. They decide that they want to get a taste of each dishes before going to another place to eat. Mina smiles at the waiter before he walks away. Her attention draws back to Momo again, waiting for her reply regarding her question earlier. Momo shows the screen of her phone in front of Mina as the other reads what’s on it. **“I’ve been reading this post about someone confessing about his past relationship that drove him over the edge and how it terrified him now.” **

Mina stops. She looks at Momo who’s busy scanning her phone, scrolling through it as if she’s reading the rest of the post. **“Did I do something wrong?”**

The moment Momo heard her response, her body jolted up. She immediately slams her mobile on the wood, surprising Mina and all other customers but Momo didn’t pay them no mind. **“No! It’s just an article that my colleague linked to me because it’s a good read with the OP giving advices about how to handle relationships and- wait no, I was not reading this because I need some advice. You did not do anything for me to seek any outside help. I think you and I are perfect for each other and we are doing great handling our relationship and there’s nothing to worry about because you did nothing and-”**

Mina laughs, stopping Momo from talking. It was then when Momo realized that she was babbling without fully organizing her thoughts. Momo apologizes to the people around them and looks up to see Mina who’s smiling wide at her.

**“You’re cute, aren’t you?” **

**“I’m what?”** Momo asks. She raises her brows, pulling Mina’s hand and holding them. **“I just want to make it clear to you that we’re all good.”**

**“Of course, Momo. You still have that habit whenever you’re nervous.”**

**“Habit?”**

**“You talk really fast. It’s quite entertaining.”**

**“Not annoying?” **

Mina pats her hand before shaking her head. **“Not annoying, adorable rather.”**

The waiter from earlier came back with their orders placed on a tray. He carefully puts them down on their table before reminding him that they can call him anytime if they needed something and the two of them thanked him.

Mina asked Momo about her day. The older one works as a stenographer so she’s used to reading articles every now and then. Rather than saying she loves her work, Momo is interested in what other people say and how they put their emotions into words. People lie. Their actions and the tone in talking give it away but sometimes, some people don’t show any emotions when they talk. This is a rare case. Listening to people and jotting down their exact words give Momo the privilege to study their mannerism even if it’s just for a little while. She can’t say that she’s good at predicting if someone will lie or not but she’s learning although there’s no specific reason on why she wants to learn. It’s just that she’s been observing others because of her work and it’s difficult not to catch on anything. Momo doesn’t plan on using it on anyone, or if she can trust herself if she ever tries to use her learned ability. It failed on Mina.

**“Today was fun. We have a plan for our new production.”** Mina states.

Mina works as a writer. She writes stories and after years of working, she now writes scripts for web dramas. Her last work was adapted from Momo’s friend’s webtoon. Since Sana’s story is already popular, the web drama shone. It gave Mina a lot of opportunity. It was Mina’s breakthrough. Through her constant hard work, she’s now given the chance to direct one-episode web drama.

**“Will it spoil me if I ask more about it?”** Momo jokes. She’s most supportive of her girlfriend. Whenever Mina pulls an all-nighter, skipping on sleep, Momo will visit her place with food. Momo doesn’t mind if Mina goes back to work after eating dinner with her. Of course she doesn’t mind because every single time they ended up eating midnight food, Momo will always be asked to lie next to her while she works on her laptop. Mina will pat the space beside her and offers it to Momo who will happily does what she’s asked. Mina will continue to work until her girlfriend fall asleep beside her.

**“Hmm, let’s see. I don’t think so but I might or might not appear on the drama itself.”** Mina answers with an excited tone. Momo claps after hearing it, gaining another look from the customers and she apologizes to them immediately. **“There will be a kissing scene though.”**

Momo stops from being all joyful and she blinks twice, or thrice, Mina didn’t count. **“W-What?”**

**“Yeah. It’s part of the main story. It’s more like a truth-or-dare case scenario.”** Mina leans back on her chair. She twirls her fork around the pasta before savoring it inside her mouth.

**“That means you can’t pull it off, right? Since it’s an important addition to the drama. Huh.”** Momo huffs, tapping the wood and begins looking around the place. **“A kissing scene.”** She continues, not glancing at her girlfriend in question. **“Can’t you really twist it a bit? A forehead kiss is cuter, don’t you think?” **

Mina, for the second time, laughed. Momo snaps her head towards her with a confused look on her face. **“Why?”**

**“You thought it was a kiss on the lips?”** Mina shakes her head. **“I agree with you. Forehead kisses are cute so I intentionally went for that knowing how you make my heart flutter every time you give me one.” **

**“Oh. Flirty Mina sure is not good for my heart.”** The comment Momo gave caused Mina to smile so wide that it seemed like her eyes are sparkling. Momo thinks it must be the lights from the ceiling, making it feel like she’s floating on air whenever she sees her girlfriend’s smile. **“I guess I can live with that.”**

**“With Flirty Mina? Should I always turn this thing off so you won’t get a heart attack?”** Mina points to her smirking face and it made Momo crazy. Mina’s confidence sure is beaming tonight and she’s very lucky to be the one witnessing it.

Momo clears her throat, looking somewhere else to save herself from thinking about something more distracting that Mina’s smirks. **“I meant you receiving a forehead kiss or the other way around.”**

There was silence. Momo continued staring at the table napkin while Mina keeps on looking at her. It was almost a minute before Mina chuckles. Freeing her hand from clasping the spoon and fork before pulling Momo’s hands to hers. Momo gives her another confused look for the second time today.

**“I never said it will be me.”** Mina rubs her thumbs over Momo’s skin. **“It was the lead actress of course. I thought you were asking about the production?”**

Momo looks at her before relieving a sigh. She smiles, intertwining their fingers together. **“I misunderstood. I can never be good at comprehending someone’s way of speaking, atleast not with you.”**

**“Don’t worry about misunderstandings, I will clear any of it without thinking twice.”** Mina smiles at her as she tightens her fingers around Momo’s. **“You’re now obligated to give me a forehead kiss.” **

Momo laughs. She leans back on her chair, still holding Mina’s hands. **“I will kiss you everywhere.”** Mina raises her brows after hearing it. **“That came out nasty, didn’t it? What I meant is that I will kiss your right cheek then your left cheek and then your nose then give you a peck on your lips and then I’ll give you a forehead kiss since you’re asking for it. I did not mean it in a dirty way-”**

**“So you won’t kiss me anywhere below my head?”** Mina clicks her tongue as she draws back her hands to wipe the corner of her lips. **“What a shame. I’m really thirsty on this part.”** Momo saw how Mina trails her forefinger from her lips down to her neck, slightly tugging her top, revealing a little skin.

**“I take it back!”** Momo whisper yells and Mina arches her brow. **“I mean I don’t take back what I meant about giving you kisses all over your face but I think I might get a little greedy and-”**

Mina chuckles. She starts fixing her top and organizing her things. She stands up, offering her hand to Momo.

**“Shall we then? Be greedy? We can’t do it here, or it’ll be a public display of affection.”** The way Mina winks at her made her lose her mind. It wasn’t something Mina casually does so whenever she winks, Momo gets all flustered and her heart starts beating abnormally. She let Mina grab her hand and lead her outside to where her car is. **“Shall I drive? You seem too occupied.” **

Momo gives her the key to her car and Mina opens the door for her. Throughout the drive, Mina is holding Momo’s hand while the other one will stare from her eyes, lips and then back again to her focused attention on the road. She looks outside the window, and whispers something that made Mina smirk. **“Let’s be a little greedy just for tonight then.”**

**Author's Note:**

> fluff mimo is the cutest, right? i know you agree with me.
> 
> hope you enjoyed this short one. dont forget to comment or leave kudos or idk talk to me perhaps? https://curiouscat.me/siyeonists


End file.
